User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet X
Name:Skull "Ricky" String Aliases:Skull, Former Aliases:Skull, Occupitation:The Badass, Archetypes:Rule Of Cool,Badass,The Badass,Badass Force, Type Of Fighting:Barbaric,Berzerker, Quotes: "Sometimes I feel like giving up, and then i remember I have a lot of motherfuckers to prove worng." "Throw me to the wolves, and I shall return as leader of the pack." "Whatever doesnt kill me, better start running." Motto: "Give every man thy ear, but only a few thy voice." Abilities:Badass,The Badass,Badass Adaption, Talents:Fighting,Heart Rip,Enhanced Headbutt, Description:Not much to say about Skull except dont piss him off. Personality:Easy going, or if hes pissed off unstoppable. Backstory: Not much is known of Skulls backstory before the age of 20 or thats at least how old he looks like no one knows his real age or name. The first known footage/recorded history of him was in the second world war, where he was seen kicking ass on the front lines before the first day was over 2000 german soldiers were to never rise again, by his hand only. After a week of noone knowing him on the front lines a brave soldier took the first step towards meeting the stranger, the second he was within 10 feet of Skull it felt like death himself/herself tried persuading him to turn around. The brave soldier namely George Smith, was the first one to say "Hello sir i believe i have not had the pleasure of meeting you before" in Skulls life, Skull looked into the mans eyes and he did so for 10 sec before the man fainted of fear and respect for Skull. Although George only talked to Skull for 30 sec at most that day many years ago, he still regards Skull as the strongest,smartest,bravest and most honest man he would ever meet. Skull just gives you that impression it doesnt matter if your facing his back his eyes or his fist, he just gives you the feeling that this guy understands you and that just makes it so anyone and everyone instantly respect him. 40 years afer WW2 there was a man named skull in his twenties wearing a skull mask, who enterd a tournament for the worlds strongest. After the 3rd fight he had 99% of his opponents giving up the second they were supposed to fight him, but there was a man crazy enough to try his luck against "Skull" that mans name was Muhammad Ali, He lasted 5 sec against Skull. Muhammad Ali was deemed the bravest man in that entire tournament due to him willingly went up against Skull, he also took the world record for the longest fight against Skull. 10 years later the Russians hired a man named Skull to end a little gang problem they had on the streets, they didnt expect him to end it of course there were over 10 000 people involved they just want to see how long until he died, 2 weeks later the "Problem" was found by a kid who noticed a cat left blood traces after it he followed the traces for 2 minutes before he found something that looked like a massacre. 9999 people was dead in that pile of people and then there was a guy named Micheal Milestorm who survived this "massacre" from that day on Micheal spoke of the massacre as if it was a sign that god sent to show him that the man who took them down was the new messiah. Micheal tried to find Skull for the next 15 years and after all that time he found him in a temple in the west of thailand, the first thing he asked was "Did god send you?" Skull smirked behind his mask, as he looked upon Micheal. Micheal could see the depths of his power werent even close to what he had shown, in fact he had barely scraped the surface. During WW3 America,england and russia were all looking for "Skull" as the legend had named him, 2 years in the war America found him hanging in a cell in korea. They tried to recruit him but he gave no answer they gave him a sum, he gave no answer, they gave him a state, no answer, then they said well drop you in enemy territory and let you do whatever you want, no answer, but he ripped of the chains from the wall and started walking towards the door. 1 year later they dropped him off from 20 000 feet (no parachute), 9 weeks later the war ended and Skull walked out of there with a knife sticking out from his chest, he didnt take it out until they landed in america. Gallery: ' il_570xN.465045479_4sc1.jpg|Katherine Got This For Her Dad. ' Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet